A Princesa Prateada
by babyc75
Summary: One shot sobre a vida da princesa Inu no Kami, mãe se Sesshomaru.


Era uma vez uma princesa. A princesa mais bela dentre os quatro territórios governados pelos mais poderosos Yokais. Ela tinha a pele tão branca quanto a espuma do mar e seus cabelos eram igualmente brancos e enormes, um grande rio prateado que lhe corria pelas costas.

Acostumada a ser servida e adorada, a bela princesa também se tornou esnobe. Até mesmo o próprio pai a mimava, orgulhoso de ver naqueles olhos ameaçadores ouvir naqueles gritos imperiosos o próprio sangue correndo. Uma pena que fosse uma mulher, nenhum filho seria melhor rei que ela.

Assim, o velho e poderoso dai yokai escolheu dentre seus primos, um de seus filhos que fosse um marido perfeito. O jovem escolhido foi o descendente do clã dos Taishos,o filho do meio, mas era o que tinha sobrado e portanto era o herdeiro; o pai era seu primo de quarto grau. Ino no Taisho era íntegro e nobre, alguém a altura da filha.

Para Kameko, ele era o mais belo dos homens, o bastante para que ela passasse anos e anos de sua eterna juventude sonhando com seu casamento. Na sua vida opulenta e longa, ela só conseguia se preocupar com seus vestidos e seu belo cabelo prateado, e o dia em que se casaria com o belo, ato e brilhante como a luz da lua, príncipe dos lobos.

E esse dia chegou. Todos os Dai Yokais estavam ali para presenciar sua festa farta. O vestido era o mais belo que se poderia fazer, rendado com fios de ouro e pérolas do mar. Kameko nunca se sentiu tão feliz, era a realização de um sonho, e apesar de terem se visto pouco, o príncipe pareceu gostar dela também, de modo que sempre que seus olhos se encontravam, ela enrubescia como uma criança.

Seu casamento seguiu por muito tempo com paz. Eles vivam em um castelo belo e tranqüilo em que as flores tomavam grande parte das janelas. Inu no Taisho viajava e ia para guerras freqüentemente, mas nunca deixava de lhe prover o que faltava e era um marido muito amoroso, o que fazia cada partida doer-lhe, como ver uma parte dela ir embora, sem certeza de volta. Ela pressentia que um dia ele não lhe voltaria e se sentia então pequena e incapaz.

Um belo dia, a antes Kameko agora Inu no Kami, sentiu seu estômago embrulhar ao despontar do sol. Que felicidade foi a descoberta de um herdeiro! Todo o clã Taisho celebrou e colocou aos pés dela mil presentes e um grande quarto foi preparado para a chegada do príncipe tão esperado.

A chegada de um príncipe, contudo, não era tão diferente da chegada de um camponês. Ela gritou seus pulmões fora até que eles fossem substituídos pelo grito fino de seu bebe prateado. Ele era tão pequeno e adorável em seus braços e ela chorou de alívio e amor quando ele abriu seus olhos da cor do ouro derretido. Inu no Taisho também o pegou nos braços e sorriu para o seu herdeiro, seu sangue. Ele beijou o topo da cabeça da mulher e do filho e lá fora se podia ouvir a festa.

Um belo dia, quando seu filho já estava um rapazinho e ela o pegava no braço para aproximá-los das folhas rosas das cerejeiras, chegou a notícia de que Ino no Taisho tinha abandonado-a por uma humana, uma humana que ele tinha salvo da morte, uma princesa de um lorde caído, e que ele nunca mais voltaria.

Até aquele momento Inu no Kami não tinha refletido sobre humanos, eles eram coisas longe de sua realidade, não mais que insetos e do tipo que ela nunca vira, mas naquela hora ela os odiou, naquele momento ela gritou, vendo-se viúva de um marido vivo, vendo seu próprio filho abandonado pelo pai por uma mera humana e, pelo o que o mensageiro dissera, a mulher agora tinha o ventre cheio.

Ela procurou a justiça em seus dias, algo que aplacasse seu abandono. Ino no Taisho parecia amá-la tanto em um momento e logo depois ele tinha lhe virado as costas, todos aqueles anos em que ela sonhara com seu casamento, todo o tempo que dedicou para amá-lo, ela gritou todos os seus sonhos e esperança, futuros e passados, destruídos por causa de uma mulher qualquer.

Inu no Kami não foi a mesma depois disso. Ela tomou as rédeas do castelo, decidida a ignorar e odiar Ino no Taisho pela eternidade. Ensinou seu filho a desprezar humanos, e quando soube que um meio yokai viera ao mundo pelo mesmo homem que colocara seu próprio filho, ela desprezou a prova viva da traição, de modo que o pequeno Sesshomaru aprendeu a fazer o mesmo. Da princesa destruída veio a mulher fria e ela honrou seu nome de nascimento: Criança superior.

Como qualquer humano, a princesa acabou morrendo depois de um tempo e em uma batalha morreu também o próprio Inu no Taisho, a morte deles lhe trouxe certa satisfação por um período momentâneo, mas a medida que os séculos passavam, só ia lhe restando uma saudade teimosa, afinal de contas um dia ela tinha o amado e ele tinha a amado a seu modo.

Olhava agora para seu filho crescido, tinha tornado-se um belo homem, mas frio até os ossos, isso tinha herdado dela, ainda que parecesse cada dia mais com o pai, em seus atos e aparência. Ele também tinha adotado uma mortal e ele também parecia amá-la.

Inu no Kami se perguntou para sua mãe, a lua, se era seu destino ter o sangue frio sempre trocado pelo quente, mas não obteve resposta no gelo cortante da noite.


End file.
